User blog:PANGOLIN2/Watching the Olympic torch - LEGO Universe style
Here is my re-telling of my day when I went to watch the Olympic torch, told as if we were in LU: I had just finished my work cleaning the dirt clouds around the Nexus Tower. I put down my soap gun and headed off to Nimbus. Since there are no Stromlings to smash here, I always figured helping around the place was a good way to earn my coins. As soon as I arrived, I discovered that the Nexus Force had turned many of the paths out of bounds so that I couldn’t cross to get a good view. I pushed my way to the barrier and found a good spot to wait at. I had hoped to stand near the plaza to watch the torch pass through, but I wasn’t able to get close enough. I had spotted one of Duke Exeter’s advisers leaning out of the Sentinel building and I waved. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I couldn’t pass because of all the other minifigs and the out of bounds areas I couldn’t cross. It appeared that lots of people had turned out, not only those local to the area, but people had travelled from other servers to be here! I was stood next to a pleasant family of explorers that had travelled from the Overbuild server just to be here. It was so full I think people were being rejected access to join the server to see what was happening. I had been waiting quite some time when the torch came past. It didn’t stay long, as the minifig carrying it was running as fast as she could, as if she was trying to beat her record at the footrace. Everyone was cheering and waving imagination flags. The running minifig carried the torch round to Red Blocks. The faction leaders came out to say a few words, and the torch lit a great fire. The Beastie Blocks then came out to play some music, and there were some people dressed all funny using the regular “Dance” emote. Soon enough, the celebrations were over. I discovered I had become quite hungry, so I went to Farham Spoon and bought a BBQ Blast Hot Dog. On my way back, I was able to walk through the plaza. There were more people there than I had ever seen, and for such a quiet place, everyone was talking to each other and people they didn’t know. Everyone had a great smile on their face and was having fun, probably because there was no Maelstrom cloud overhead. I then went to the property launch pad and set off to home. When I arrived, I built myself my computer out of the bricks I had and started writing this story for you all. -:-:-:-TRANSLATION-:-:-:- I had finished doing my cleaning job for the day and set off to see the Olympic torch. I can’t kill zombies around here so I have to earn money somehow. When I got into the city centre, police had cornered off the roads, so I couldn’t cross to where I wanted to be. I went and walked up to a barrier so I could see it go by. I wanted to stand in the city’s garden to watch the torch, but I couldn’t get there. I could see someone I know in local government leaning out of the town hall and I waved. They invited me to join them but I couldn’t get through for people and road blocks. Loads of people had turned up, including people who had travelled from all over the country and even from overseas. I stood next to an American family while we waited. There were so many people, some people were walking away as they couldn’t get close enough to see anything at all. I had been waiting quite a while when the torch came past. I just got to glimpse it as the person was running very fast, as you might expect. Everyone was waving the Union Flag. The person carrying the torch took the torch to the giant stage, where some leaders said a speech, and the torch bearer lit a fire. Some singers and dancers came out, but the dancers were doing very classic dancing and it didn’t match the music well. Soon, it had all finished. I was hungry so I went to get a hot dog with chilli sauce. On my way back I walked through the garden. It had never been full like this before and for such a quiet city, everyone was talking to each other, friends and strangers. Everyone seemed really happy and were all having fun, probably because it wasn;t raining. I went to the bus stop and came home. I assembled the parts to my computer (laptop, charger, mouse, and speakers) and started writing this for you all. I hope you all enjoyed the story of my day! Category:Blog posts